


Getaway

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, College AU, Light Crossdressing, Light Feminization, M/M, Marijuana, Quentin Cheats on Peter, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge Sex, Shotgunning, Starker Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter and Tony get up to no good after Quentin gets caught cheating. (O4, bathroom sex)
Relationships: Brief Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410265
Comments: 15
Kudos: 252
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up. Two more fics to do them ten moodboards. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter’s never been so livid. He went through the trouble to wear something he knows Quentin likes, got all dolled up for him, only to find him making out in the corner with some chick he’s never seen before. He’s never felt so stupid, had shaken off his pleas and hands grabbing at his arms, had done something he never would have normally done and slapped him to keep him away. He used the momentary stun to run away, hide in one of the many bathrooms in the Stark mansion. He sits on the edge of the bath tub with his head in his hands, fingers twisted in his curls in anguish. He tries to hold back sniffles, not wanting to ruin the make-up he went through the work of putting on, especially not because of his ex-boyfriend.

Before he can start to spiral into a pit of self-blame, a knock sounds on the door. He doesn’t get to answer before it’s opened, and he looks up to see a sympathetic looking Tony Stark. They don’t really know each other that well, Peter being the cheerleader constantly hanging off of Quentin’s arm and Tony being the rebellious genius that was rarely ever in school in the first place. He closes the door behind him, locking it, before sitting on the lid of the toilet, chains on his leather jacket rustling slightly. “I heard about Beck,” Tony says. Peter snorts and grabs some tissue, dabbing at his eyes.

“I’m sure,” he mutters. “Wonder if everyone knew he was cheating _but_ me.” Tony shakes his head and settles a hand on Peter’s back. He can’t help but lean into it, needing the comfort.

“I don’t think anyone really _knew_. We suspected though. Dude’s a scumbag, and so is the girl he’s cheating with. Couldn’t even go after someone single.” Peter sniffles and runs a hand through his hair. “If it makes you feel any better, you look stunning, even for you.” He lets his lips curl into a small smile, and his cheeks pink.

“I just broke up with my boyfriend, Tony,” he teases slightly. “But thank you.” Tony lifts his hands and grins, shrugging.

“Just getting my foot in the door now. Always down to be a rebound.” Peter rolls his eyes and shoves him slightly, feeling something ease in him.

“Rumors say that you’re just as much of a dick as he is.” It’s his turn to roll his eyes.

“Not even a little bit. Just have a reputation to keep up, ya know?” Tony pulls a blunt out of his jacket pocket, lifting it up to show Peter. “Speaking of, you smoke?” Peter chews on his lip and shakes his head. “Wanna try it? You don’t even have to do it the usual way if you don’t want.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Plus we can use it to get at Beck.” Spite really isn’t something that normally fuels Peter, but he’s heartbroken and more than a little bitter. He nods.

“What do I do?” Tony grins.

“So, what we’re going to do is called shotgunning. I need you to sit in my lap.” Peter stands, skirt fluttering around his thighs as he does, before straddling Tony, toes reaching the floor.

“You’re forward.” A hand smooths down his back to his ass.

“And you’re hot.” He gently squeezes and gets a raised eyebrow. “Anyway, what’s going to happen is that I’m going to take a hit. After holding it for a few seconds, I’m going to get our lips as close to kissing as possible and have you inhale the smoke yourself. You hold it for a bit then breathe it out. Easy to follow?” Peter nods, hanging on to every instruction he’s given. He watches strong hands pull out a lighter, watches the blunt slip between Tony’s lips. He almost feels like he’s watching in slow motion, a strange arousal warming his cheeks as he watches him light it and take a hit.

He cups the back of Peter’s head, slowly leaning him close as if to give him a chance to get away change his mind. He parts his lips a few seconds before Tony does the same, inhaling as he breathes the smoke between them, their lips brushing against each other. He holds the smoke in his lungs for a bit, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He breathes out through his nose then his mouth before looking back at Tony again. He knows he’s not imagining the reverent look he gives him nor the half-hard cock pressing against his ass. “ _Fuck_ ,” Tony breathes. “I’ve never seen someone take it that well.” Peter giggles and runs manicured fingertips down the front of Tony’s Henley. “You want to try a proper hit now?”

“I don’t know,” he murmurs, draping his arms over his shoulders and brushing their noses together. “I like taking it from you.” Tony groans and can’t help his hips bucking. Peter bites his lip against an answering moan. They do it a few more times before it’s reversed and Peter’s the one giving Tony the smoke. What’s left of the blunt is put out as their lips finally press together, forgotten on the sink.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Tony chuckles against his mouth as his hands roam under Peter’s baby blue sweater and up his back. Peter giggles and kisses him again, hands going into his hair and gently pulling on it. He feels more relaxed than he ever has before, than he ever has with Quentin. When they separate again, Tony immediately descends upon his neck to mark it up. He moans and keens as he tilts his head to the side slightly to reveal more skin. “Let me fuck you. God, _please_ let me fuck you.” Peter pushes him back slightly and stands on wobbly legs, moving over to the sink and hopping on top of it with coordination that he probably shouldn’t have considering how high he is.

“Come on, Tony.” Tony scrambles to his feet as Peter flips his skirt up and spreads his legs, showing his cock straining against the pretty black thong keeping it contained. He moves between his legs and kisses him again, fumbling with his pants until he can lower them enough to pull out his cock while Peter pulls his thong to the side just enough to expose his hole. He pulls a condom out and rolls it on then presses a finger against his hole, a startled noise leaving him at the loose slickness he feels. “Wanted Quent to fuck me tonight,” he gasps out, pressing down on the finger. “I’m full of lube so just do it quick.” He obeys, stretching him up to three fingers rather quickly. There’s enough leftover on his fingers for him to spread along his cock, then he’s pressing in to Peter’s heat with a groan.

The moan Peter lets out is almost angelic, his head tilting back against the mirror as he clings to Tony. “ _Shit, Peter._ ” He gets an answering moan of his name as he starts a brutal, fast pace, their fucking loud and noisy and without a care for the party going on just outside the locked door. The grip on his hips is painful in the best way, and he can’t wait to see the bruises that’ll be left behind. The mix of the high from smoking and the arousal has him thinking through syrup and on cloud nine. Their sounds mix in the air they share, panting against each other’s lips as their pleasure rises quickly. He squeaks and keeps a tighter grip on Tony as he’s lifted off the counter and pressed against the opposite wall, legs around Tony’s waist as he fucks into him.

“ _Tony!_ ” He growls and bites at his neck, adding more marks to his skin almost possessively.

“Again. _Say my name again._ ” Peter squeezes his hips tighter and sobs.

“ ** _Tony!_** ” He presses hard against his prostate, letting out a strangled cry as he cums. It takes a few strokes of Peter’s clothed cock for him to tumble over the edge after with a silent scream, eyes rolled back. He pants against his neck, heaving chests pressed together as they come down from both of their highs. There’s loud banging and cheering on the door, and they grin lazily at each other. His cock slips out as he lets Peter down to the ground. Peter leans hard against the wall as he fixes his thong and watches Tony remove and tie the condom before tucking his cock back into his jeans. They walk to the door, and Peter pulls him by his lapels into a hard kiss as he unlocks and opens it, Tony’s arm going around his waist as he presses him closer.

Peter bites his lip then leans into his ear. “Call me some time. I’d love to get high again.” Tony watches, dumbfounded, as he walks away with a wink and past a slack-jawed Quentin who’s looking more than a little red in the face. He swallows and wonders what he’s gotten himself into, eyes stuck on that swaying ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I find shotgunning way too hot, smh. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
